The Bane of my Existance
by KitKatTheCrazyFangirl
Summary: A crazy teenager is transported into Ninjago where she tries to kill her despised character. Crack-fiction. Originally a one-shot, now a multi-chapter...thing.
1. I'm Nuts

**I got bored, I hate Harumi, I have a psychotic OC, why not?**

 **Note:This is SUPPOSED to be weird.**

Once upon a time a creepy teenage girl was watching Ninjago. It was her favorite show, and it had gotten her through the toughest time of her life, a.k.a., last summer.

She was content just watching season 2, her favorite season, then some videos about the upcoming season 8. She had high hopes for Season 8.

A few weeks later, the first episode of Sons of Garmadon came out. The creepy weirdo, as soon as she had time, watched it on her phone in her closet. After that, she went bonkers and set the near-by agriculture fields on fire in her rage.

"I HATE HARUMI!!!" She screamed, running around the fire. "I WISH I COULD GO TO NINJAGO AND MURDER HER WITH MY STICKS AND FREAKISHLY SHARP COLORED PENCILS!!!"

Then, by the power of weirdness, she magically teleported to Ninjago in the Royal Family's Castle.

The creep didn't take the time to wonder how the frogs she got there. Instead, she magically got her thickest stick and sharpest colored pencil. It was a yellow one. It was so sharp because she almost never colored things yellow.

The weirdo was, in fact, an experienced stalker, so hiding was easy for her. She went into Harumi's room.

"Wow, what a dump. I keep my room cleaner than this. Golly, _my brother_ keeps his room cleaner than this. That's just sad." She said to herself. The teen often talked to herself, and to her closet. She was very strange.

The teenager hid behind a curtain, waiting for the only person she hated to come.

After a few minutes, Harumi came into the room. Immediately, the creep leapt into action.

She threw her stick and Harumi's head, watching it bounce off. The princess crumpled to the ground and the weirdo caught her stick.

Lloyd came in, and gasped when he saw the creepy weirdo and the concussed princess.

"Heeeeeey, Lloyd, my ex-crush! How's it going?" The strange teen asked cheerfully.

The green ninja ran over to Harumi, and shook her gently. She groaned softly and opened her eyes.

"Oh," the weirdo said. "I'm more of a hand-to-hand fighter than a thrower, anyways." With that, she stabbed the princess with her colored pencil. It did not work well. The lead just snapped, as her colored pencils used to belong to her mother's first grade students, and they were cheap as dirt.

"Frogs." She said, before lobbing her stick and Harmui again. Unfortunately, Lloyd caught it.

"Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!" He yelled. The phyco just skipped around singing, "I'll never tell, ha ha ha!"

Soon enough, the rest of the ninja came in. She tried to attack them, too, but there were 6 of them, and Lloyd still had her stick. Plus they were Ninja, but the creep was unusually good with outwitting people. Or annoying them so much that they let their guard down to yell at her, same diff.

Anypotatoes, they tied her up. "You know, Marco Polo sheep weren't actually discovered by Marco Polo." She said. When no one answered her, she continued on her ramble of nothingness.

"So, that's why I think climbing it better than running, even though they're both fun."

Jay looked at her funny. "You didn't even give any reasons."

She shrugged. "Sucks for you, blue carrot. Back to my previous statement, giraffes cannot actually fly, no matter _what_ they tell you."

She was the most annoying and random person the ninja had ever encountered. However, some of what she said was rather funny.

"And so, if a patriot ever walks up to you, _do not_ sing "Happy Birthday" to it, or it'll burn the world with a scuba mask. Instead, sing "Hickory Dickory Dock" to it, and it will give you an ice cube."

Finally, the police arrived.

"Oh hi!" The teen said merrily. "Wanna hear a song? It's called, 'Your Eardrums Are Bleeding'!" At that, she began screaming the most horrible and ugly screams they'd ever heard. Indeed, their eardrums were bleeding.

She finally stopped and smiled at them. "So, whaddja think?"

The police took her to a mental asylum where she was put in a straitjacket and a fluffy room. She was happy there.

"YODELODELWHOOOOOO!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs every morning.

"MICE ARE NOT REPTILES!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs every midday.

"THE PICKLE ATE THE TURKEY!!! I REPEAT, THE PICKLE ATE THE TURKEY!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs every night.

She was truly happy.

Then one day, the ninja and Harumi came to visit her, just because they wondered if she was more sane now.

Nope.

Turns out that putting her in a straitjacket was a good idea, because she tried to kill Harumi the second she saw her.

Lloyd looked into the phyco's brown eyes. "Why?" He asked.

As the workers took her away, the weirdo screamed, "THE BAINE OF MY EXISTANCE! SHE IS THE BAINE OF MY EXISTENCE!"

The end.

 **I'm scared of myself sometimes. And yes, my nameless, insane OC is based off me. In fact, she might as well be me. Only difference is that I'm slightly stable and not magical. XD**

 **Seriously, I'm more stable than that.**

 **Ta-ta!**

 **-KitKatTheCrazyFangirl**


	2. Maybe a bit more than nuts

**Well, whoop-de-do, looks who's back for part 2! Oh my gosh that rhymed.**

In her room in the mental asylum, the weirdo was plotting her revenge. She hadn't gotten bored with the mental asylum-no, she _loved_ that place. But she hated Harumi.

"Alright." She said, standing up. Then, as loud as she possibly could- which was, to say, quite loud- she screamed, " _ACTIVATE PHASE ONE_!!!"

As if one que, millions of baby tortoises began stampeding down the hall. About a thousand or so goats were also in the mix. And, obviously, a blue-footed-boobie, because they're weird.

Ten of the goats magically chewed down the creeep's door, and the now-free weirdo leapt onto them.

"To freedom!" She called. The mass of creatures burst through the main door, the psychotic girl in the lead. She jumped off the goats and landed on a harpie egale that was now there.

"Take me to Harumi!" The weirdo-turned-phycho yelled.

So the bird flew to The Bounty, where the ninja and Harumi were. The strange girl leapt off the harpie egale and landed on the deck.

" _Harumi..._ " She snarled at the princess.

The Mary Sue-ish female looked fearfully to her boyfriend, the green ninja. This girl was _crazy_ , and would try to kill her every chance she got.

Lloyd stepped in front of his precious girlfriend, glaring warily at the escaped lunatic.

The creep magically got a long stick, about half her height. "Don't make me do something drastic!" She threatened, but her voice was riddled with laughter.

The ninja and their royal friend exchanged glances. What was up with this girl?

Lloyd cleared his throat. "What do you want?"

"ANARCHY!!!!!!" She screamed, and then the moon came out and crashed into Ninjago City. Then it disappeared, as did all the damage. "Nah, just kiddin'," she said. "What I want is for Harumi to get pushed off the side of The Bounty so she can fall to her death."

The green ninja was horrified. "Uh, no."

"Whaaaaaat?" The weirdo moaned. "Why noooooot?"

"Because I'm not a psychopathic murder like you!"

The girl crossed her arms, her stick magically floating above her. "C'mon, Lloyd. Look, I'll even make you a deal: you shove Harumi to her death, and I'll go back to the insane asylum and you'll never hear from me again. 'Kay?"

"No."

The creep was really annoyed, now. "Lloyd, be sensible! If you don't take this deal, I will go on a rampage and burn this city to the ground! I will spare no one! So either Harumi dies, or everyone dies. Up to you, Green-bean."

Lloyd looked around, weighing his options. This girl was serious about killing everyone, he knew that. But Harumi? He'd fallen for her!

Sadly, Lloyd sighed. "Sorry, Harumi, but it must be done."

Then he pushed her off the deck where she fell to the ground and died.

The end.

 **I think this one is worse than the last. Whatever. XD I might keep writing these stupid one-shots just cuz I'm bored...**

 **Auf Wiedersehen, meine seltsamen Freunde,**

 **~KitKatTheCrazyFangirl**


End file.
